


#WorstBoyfriendEver

by animeangelriku



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: CrissColfer AU, M/M, YouTubers!CC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris play Five Nights at Freddy’s… and they get a little more than they bargained for. Basically, Darren is a terrible boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#WorstBoyfriendEver

**Author's Note:**

> In between the two fics I need to finish, I wanted to do a little Halloween themed drabble with two of my favorite boys, inspired by watching way too much Dan and Phil. Happy Halloween, everybody!!

Chris had never been so nervous. Every little click from the mouse made him feel like he was about to jump out of his chair and maybe hit the ceiling with his head, and they hadn’t even seen anything truly terrifying yet, if the tweets they had seen was any indicator of how actually scary this game was.

“Check Camera 6, Camera 6!” Chris cried as Darren frantically clicked through the monitor icons on their screen. “Camera 6, Darren!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Darren said as he clicked on Camera 6, only to find that the screen was black, and the two sentences at the top read _CAMERA DISABLED - AUDIO ONLY_. 

“Oh, great,” Chris mumbled. “Where did the fucking duck go?”

“Don’t call it ‘fucking duck’, it’s gonna come get us!” Darren whispered as he clicked on the rest of the cameras. 

“But where is it?! It was away from us and now it’s gone!”

“I’m more concerned about the goddamn bunny, where the hell is it?”

“Wait, check the doors again, maybe it’s there.” Chris leaned forward on his chair, and he grabbed tight on to Darren’s arm, leaning closer to him. He was making it a little more difficult for Darren to move his arm–and therefore, the mouse–, but he was not going to go through this fucking game without holding on to his boyfriend for support. 

Darren lowered the monitor and clicked on the left light. Chris sighed in relief when he saw there was nothing there. 

“I feel like I’m going to die,” Chris said.

“Please don’t,” said Darren. “I can’t go through this game on my own, Chris, you can’t die on me now.”

“Well, that makes me feel so loved.”

Darren turned his head back to him, which felt weird to Chris, since both of them had been staring at the computer screen since they had started playing ten minutes ago. “I also don’t want you to die because I love you,” he said, even though there was a camera recording them right above the computer screen.

“Aw. I love you, too.” Chris wanted to kiss Darren’s cheek, but then he remembered that they were still playing a game in which animatronic animals were trying to murder them and he panicked. “The doors, Darren, the doors!”

“Shit!” Darren clicked on the right light, and both he and Chris screamed when they saw the horrifying yellow duck staring at them through the window of their office.

“Close the door, close the door, oh my god!” Chris yelled, shaking Darren’s arm, which only stalled Darren from closing the right door.

 _“Haven’t you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?”_ Darren sang in a more hurried tone than the original song. 

Chris laughed, even though he wanted to be angry. “Darren, now’s not the time to sing Panic! At the Disco.”

“It’s _always_ time to sing Panic! At the Disco, Chris,” Darren argued. “You just have to time it perfectly.”

“Is the duck still on the goddamn door?”

Now it was Darren who laughed, although his laughter was cut off short when he clicked on the right door and they saw the duck still there, staring at them with its creepy teeth.

“Why is it still there?!” Chris cried. “Go away, you horribly disgusting duck!”

“It’s because you called it ‘fucking duck’!” Darren replied. “I told you not to call it that! Now it’s angry and it’s gonna stay there until we run out of power and then it’s gonna murder us!”

“How do animatronic animals even murder people?! That makes no sense whatsoever, who made this game?” Chris asked. 

“Horror games make no sense, Chris, that’s why they’re so scary,” said Darren as he went back to check on the cameras.

“I hate this,” Chris said. He looked at the top of the screen and groaned when he realized it was only 3 AM on their second night, and he groaned even louder when he saw the 37% power they had left. “I hate this so much. We’re going to die. Oh my god, we’re going to die, we’re going to die, fucking duck!”

“Stop calling it ‘fucking duck’!” Darren continued clicking through the cameras while Chris held on to his arm and covered his mouth with his hand. “Okay, where’s the bunny?”

“Check the closet,” said Chris, pointing at the area of the cameras. “We saw it there at the beginning of the night, maybe it went back there.”

“Wait, let me check the door if the ugly duck is still there.” Thankfully, the duck wasn’t on the right door anymore, and Chris felt slightly better when Darren clicked open the door. At least that was less power wasted, which wasn’t going to help them much, anyway, but it still made him feel better. 

“Okay, now check the closet,” Chris urged him. 

“What camera was the closet, again?”

“I think it was–”

Chris’ sentence was cut short by the screeching sound of Bonnie the Bunny’s jumpscare as it lowered the monitor and made Darren and Chris let out terrified screams. Chris leaned back away from the computer screen so far in his chair that he fell down on the ground with the chair on top of him. 

“Oh my god!” Darren yelled, turning on his own chair to stare at his fallen boyfriend. “Oh my god, are you okay?!” 

“Uh… I’m–” Before Chris could answer him, though, Darren let out a small chuckle that he tried to hold back with his hand covering his mouth. Chris stared at him with his mouth wide open. “Are you laughing at me?”

“N-no,” Darren said, chuckling. When Chris raised an eyebrow at him, pushing the chair off him and leaning back on his hands, Darren couldn’t keep his laughter in any longer, and he burst out laughing as the start menu opened up on the screen behind him.

Chris couldn’t believe Darren. He’d just had the _shit_ scared out of him, fallen to the ground, had his chair fall on top of him, and now Darren was _laughing at him?_

“You _are_!” he cried. “You are laughing at me!” Darren was holding his stomach now, and his laughter seemed to be increasing in volume. “Stop laughing at me and help me up!”

“In a second,” Darren groaned, trying to breathe through the gasps for the air he was trying to suck in. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Chris said. “You, Darren Everett Criss, are quite literally the worst boyfriend ever! You’re the worst and I hate you! I’m going to start a hashtag: worst boyfriend ever, capital letters at the start of each word.”

“Oh, now, come on, you love me,” said Darren. He finally got up from his chair and helped Chris up from the floor, pulling him to his feet with both hands.

“Right now, I kind of hate you,” Chris admitted. Then he looked straight at the camera and said, “Hashtag worst boyfriend ever, guys, spread the word! I’m going to write that on the screen just so that everyone writes it the same way.” 

“Yeah, and when people see the trending topic on Twitter, those who don’t know us will wonder what the fuck everyone’s talking about,” Darren told him. 

“That’s not my fault,” Chris said into the camera. 

“You don’t really hate me, do you?” Darren asked, wrapping his arms around Chris and kissing his cheek.

“Yes, I still do,” Chris answered, although a small smile was forming on his face. 

“No, you don’t,” Darren insisted, kissing Chris’ cheek again. “You love me.” Chris made a small noise at the back of his throat, so Darren pressed another kiss to his cheek. “You _love_ me,” Darren said. Chris bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. “You _loooooove_ me!” Darren cried out, nuzzling Chris’ neck and repeatedly kissing the skin there.

Chris burst into laughter and tried to squirm away from his boyfriend, who didn’t let him go. “Oh my god, okay, okay, I love you too, you overexcited puppy! Now let me go!” 

They sat down in front of the computer to record the ending of their video, asking people to click on the thumbs-up icon and to subscribe to their channel, CrissColferGaming, for more videos in which Darren was the worst boyfriend ever.

“I’m not the worst boyfriend ever!” Darren told Chris, who only mouthed the words, _Yes, he is,_ towards the camera. “But he still loves me!” he announced happily, throwing his arms around Chris again.

“But I still love him,” Chris nodded, holding onto Darren’s arms around him. “So, remember to make the hashtag a trending topic–”

“Please don’t do that,” Darren said. Chris laughed out loud and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. “Happy Halloween, guys!”

And they waved their goodbyes before Darren reached out to turn off the camera.


End file.
